I have to try!
by gitovaheren
Summary: It's been 10,000 years since Yukiteru became a god. He's loafing around in the vast, dark, void because he's too stubborn to do anything else. However, he finds a way to utilize his powers in a way that Deus would've never thought of doing. (AU Where 3rd world Yuno Doesn't reunite with Yuki). ONE SHOT Yuki x Yuno


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! I just finished Mirai Nikki and an idea of my own popped up in my head, enjoy!

*10,000 years after the survival game ended, somewhere in the dark void of the 2nd universe*

Yukiteru floats in the empty, dark void, accompanied by his servant, Muru Muru.

"It's probably been 10,000 years since I became a god."

Muru Muru calls out to him, in an annoyed tone: "Hey Yukiteru! I've read this manga about a thousand times already! Why don't you start creating something with your godly powers already?"

"Creating a world without Yuno would be meaningless…"

Muru Muru hops into his lap: "Getting depressed won't help you, you know… The second and third world have been separated, why not just create a woman here?"

Yukiteru sighs, "You'll eventually understand when you find somebody you like, Murmur."

She facepalms, "You're the only one here, and I like you."

"I'm not talking about that kind of liking. I wonder what happened to the Yuno of the third world… Did she end up happy? Ugh, I have no way of knowing now. It all happened so long ago…. All I have left is my future diary."

"Whatever Yukiteru, just create something soon!"

After another long period of loafing, Yukiteru suddenly came up with an idea. He thought to himself, "I am a god. There must be a way to go back, I don't know how, but I really feel that there is a way, there just has to be!"

Much to Muru Muru's surprise, she stopped staring at her worn out, boring manga and saw Yukiteru messing with his unused, divine powers for the first time in ages.

"So, you finally came to your senses! What are you planning to-"

Just as she was about to finish her question, the universe suddenly distorted, twisted, and broke apart slowly.

"Yukiteru! What in the heck are you doing?!"

Yukiteru grinned, and as he opened up a portal, he turned back towards Muru Muru, and said, "I'm going back to the past, of this universe. Right before this stupid, senseless game started. Hmph, I don't think Deus has ever done this before when he was alive."

Muru Muru yelled back at him, "What in the hell is wrong with you?! Doing this could obliterate this entire universe in a matter of time, it could even-"

Yukiteru interrupted, "I don't care, I have to save her," and with that he stepped through the portal which would lead him to the past of this world. How was this even possible? Deus never could imagine himself doing such a thing if he saw what Yukiteru was doing. It could ultimately cost the new god's (Yukiteru's) existence!

*Gasai residence, 2nd world, sometime around (or past?) midnight*

The pink haired girl sat in her room with her arms wrapped around her legs, she was facing a cage with two lifeless corpses staring back at her in disgust.

Although they were lifeless, she still enjoyed talking to them, she was crazy after all.

"Maybe I can bring Amano-kun here one of these days so he can meet you, mama and papa!" She smiled

However, after a split second, a weird object to her right appeared out of nowhere, it seemed like…. A portal? What the heck!

Suddenly, a figure much like hers stepped out of the portal, with an axe. Yuno freaked out. As she became startled, she looked up at the figure with an axe standing beside her. She thought, "Who the heck is this person?! How did she get in my house?! Why does she look like me?" And before any other thought that she could form out of her mind, the figure raised the axe over her and slammed the axe down Yuno's abdomen. Yuno felt a sharp, excruciating pain on her. At that moment she tried to get the words out "No! Please sto-" and before she could finish her pleas for mercy, she felt another stabbing pain, this time, twice on her chest. She couldn't move anymore, she was frightened, confused, sorrowful, and regretful from the fact that her life was coming to an end.

The other figure standing next to her with the axe now covered in blood was breathing heavily, she said to herself "Good, there's no need for the two of me."

The now dying Yuno, at her most vulnerable state, couldn't do anything more but cry out to the only person she loved in her mind. They were going to get married in the future, but that no longer was going to happen. Tears started flowing down the dying girl's face, with a mixture of blood. The last thing she could do however, was move her left arm and her hand, which was also covered in her own blood. With the last amount of energy she had left in herself, she slowly raised her arm and wrote with her blood on the wall in front of her. In blood it said, "Help me." Yuno now silently, and weakly pleaded "H-help….. me… Amano-Kun."

At that second as darkness about to envelop her, another portal popped out behind her and a boy with a black cloak and a hood covering his head jumped out of the portal and saw the horror in front of him. The portal behind him closed and when he saw the first world Yuno with a killing intent, he had enough time to react and pushed her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground and was dumbfounded. Yukiteru then placed his hand on the dying Yuno's back and with his godly powers, his hand glowed and suddenly the dying Yuno was now fully healed. Although the pink haired girl was no longer dying, she felt worn out after what happened to her. The boy in the cloak quickly grabbed her with his two arms and he dashed to the farthest room in the house to escape the 1st world Yuno, who was just getting up on her feet. Yukiteru then shut the door and locked it in front of him, and sat down with the 2nd world Yuno in his arms. He felt relieved that he was able to save her in time, otherwise, his one and only shot of what he came for would've been in vain.

Yukiteru looked down at his dearest lover and whispered to her

"Don't worry Yuno, I came here to save you…. I love you" he kissed her on her forehead

Yuno was having a hard time processing what was going on, but as she looked up, she saw those two ocean blue cobalt eyes staring right back at her.

"A-Amano kun?... Is that really you?..." she said in an innocent tone.

The figure holding her just nodded and stared at her with a big smile on his face.

"It really is you!" She said like an excited little school girl and buried her face on his chest.

"I know you're tired Yuno, I'll explain everything I can to you when this is all over. Just go to sleep. Rest. I'm here to protect you" Yukiteru whispered.

With that simple command, a now Delighted, but exhausted Yuno nodded and let go of her consciousness as she slept in her savior's arms.

As Yukiteru smiled, he suddenly was disturbed by an angry, frustrated voice from outside. It was the 1st world Yuno trying to find the two figures that unexpectedly vanished from her line of sight.

"Agh! What the hell?! Where are you? You're not getting out of here alive! I will find you and I will fucking kill you!"

As Yukiteru heard this, he quietly chuckled to himself and stood up, holding Yuno. He opened up another portal, which led to the dark void, with an angered and shocked Muru Muru waiting for him on the other side. And just as he was about to leave, he turned his head back, and said to his former (yet not so former) lover "Goodbye Yuno. Thank you for this beautiful opportunity" and with that he stepped into the void with the sleeping Yuno and the portal closed." The first world Yuno back at the house was shocked and broke open the door where she heard the boy's voice. They were gone.

*Back in the dark void, second universe*

"Yukiteru! You have some explaining to do! You could've destroyed this entire universe along with me and yourself!"

Yukiteru didn't say anything after Muru's scolding because she was then taken by surprise when she saw him holding the pink haired girl.

After a brief moment, Yukiteru told Muru Muru, "I'm sorry. I got what I came for. I won't do it again" After that, he waved his hand, creating a plethora of new manga books for Muru Muru to enjoy.

And as Yukiteru sat down in the void, or floated in a sitting position, he swore that he could hear a faint whisper from his lap.

"Thank you, Amano-Kun."

A tear of happiness came down from his eye at the thought that he could finally begin HIS bright and eternal future, with Yuno, HIS Yuno, at HIS side.

 **HAPPY END**

 **Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed! I sure did while writing this, although, I'm not a very good storyteller :P !**


End file.
